Les larmes d'un homme
by Sarabeka
Summary: Takeda et Natsuki arrivent à se parler. Mais le regard de la jeune fille est toujours attiré ailleurs, vers quelqu'un d'autre que lui.


Takeda s'entraînait. Comme souvent à cette heure-ci.

Il aimait sentir le bois de son sabre d'entraînement entre ses mains, les muscles de ses bras qui se tendaient sous l'effort, ceux de son abdomen qui se contractaient en une solide carapace naturelle. Le sifflement de son arme fendant l'air sonnait comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles.

Sous son équipement de kendo, il était couvert de sueur. Les larmes de l'homme comme le lui avait dit Yuuichi. C'était vrai en quelque sorte.

Mais il s'en voulait d'en avoir versé d'un tout autre genre il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

Lui qui n'avait jamais réellement eu d'ambitions, qui n'avait jamais nourri de rêves faramineux qui l'auraient brisé s'il n'était pas parvenu à les réaliser… Il avait vu quelqu'un lui glisser entre les doigts.

Pour elle non plus, il n'avait jamais cru que ça fonctionnerait. Les réactions de Natsuki à son encontre étaient sans équivoque. Elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui. Et ce n'était pas sa timidité et sa maladresse monstrueuses qui allaient l'aider. Surtout qu'elles avaient le chic pour se manifester aux moments où elle, Natsuki, se trouvait dans les parages.

Pour sa défense, la fois où un coup de vent malvenu lui en avait fait voir plus que ce que la décence l'autorisait restait affreusement ancré dans son esprit, court-circuitant tout autre genre d'information durant leurs entrevues.

Et la vision tant « regrettée » - il ne savait pas trop si ça avait réellement été bénéfique – continuait de le hanter. Et en pauvre adolescent qu'il était, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il commençait à avoir un peu de mal à gérer ça.

Ces séances de méditation sur la grève ne l'avaient pas spécialement aidé et l'une d'entre elles avaient même empiré les choses. Le soir où il avait vu Kuga commencer à se déshabiller pour ce qui semblait être un bain de minuit. La suite restait confuse dans son esprit. Il se souvenait de quelques mots échangés, de l'intervention de l'aînée Tokiha, une fille de première année, et finalement d'un coup phénoménal de sabre en bambou. Puis plus rien, le vide, le noir complet.

C'était la marée haute qui l'avait réveillé plus tard. Aucune trace de qui que ce soit alors. Ni Tokiha, ni Kuga.

Le reste de l'année scolaire avait connu des tournants franchement étranges. Entre invasion du campus par une étrange escouade armée puis destruction de celui-ci par toutes une flopée d'explosions en tous genres.

En trois ans à Fuuka, il avait peut-être vu ou vécu des choses au mieux amusantes, au pire grotesques. Mais jamais encore, il n'avait été accusé à tort de vol de lingerie dans les vestiaires des filles. Cette affaire avait d'ailleurs semblé tout aussi bizarre que le reste des évènements. Les petites créatures aux grands yeux noirs n'étaient pas réapparues et tant mieux. De même que cet ogre sombre aux yeux étincelants qui avaient apparemment la fâcheuse tendance à chiper les pains au curry extra fort de ses collègues de kendo.

Mai avait beau lui avoir affirmé qu'il s'agissait de Mikoto, il nourrissait toujours de gros doutes. Les pauses-repas se déroulaient à présent en groupe. Jamais quelqu'un d'isolé. Règle numéro trois du nouveau règlement du club de kendo.

La numéro une étant bien entendu un silence absolu pour une concentration qui se devait de l'être tout autant. Et si Takeda n'avait aucun mal pour garder le silence, c'était une autre histoire pour la concentration.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à expliquer ses saignements de nez de plus en plus courants. Et le sang, sur le tatami, ça tâche.

Le champion de kendo de Fuuka effectua encore quelques mouvements. Il était seul, restait tard. Quelque part, dans son esprit, il se décevait.

Ses pulsions d'adolescent que même les sermons de Sœur Yukariko et du Père Glear n'avaient pas réussi à défaire, il s'en voulait de ne pas savoir les dominer lui non plus. C'était indigne du champion qu'il était et de l'homme qu'il voulait être plus tard.

Car ce n'était pas tant ses fantasmes qui le gênaient, mais plutôt la personne qui en était l'objet.

Kuga Natsuki. La Princesse de Glace du campus.

C'était en tous cas ce qui se racontait.

Mais lui qui l'avait vu vulnérable, il se doutait bien que Kuga n'était pas si froide que les rumeurs le prétendaient. Après tout, qui la connaissait ?

Vu le peu de temps qu'elle passait dans les parages, il y avait bien peu de chance qu'elle ait tissé des liens avec qui que ce soit. Il était rare qu'elle vienne en cours, encore plus qu'elle reste sur place après ceux-ci. Elle avait l'habitude de déguerpir dès que la cloche sonnait. Il n'avait pas feinté sa surprise quand il l'avait trouvée en compagnie de Fujino Shizuru dans la salle du conseil des étudiants.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la garde de son arme d'entraînement à cette pensée. Ca suffisait, il avait assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Le championnat approchait peut-être, mais les examens de fin d'année également. Et il jouait son diplôme. Se tuer au travail sur le tatami ne changerait pas grand-chose.

Il prit une douche rapide dans les vestiaires, s'habilla tout aussi rapidement avant de ranger ses affaires, de passer un coup de balai dans la salle et de sortir enfin.

A cette heure-ci, Fuuka était vide. Endormis ou en train de réviser pour leurs examens proches, les étudiants se faisaient discrets, invisibles. Ca changerait bien vite après cette période de stress pour tous. Autant profiter du calme environnant lorsqu'on l'avait sous la main.

Il traversa le parc, distingua les silhouettes furtives d'oiseaux dans la pénombre de la nuit qui arrivait à toute vitesse. La fraîcheur du soir le saisit. Avec ses cheveux encore humides, il s'enrhumerait peut-être. Ca faisait des années qu'il n'était pas tombé malade, il en oubliait d'être prudent. Peu importe.

Il flâna un peu. Personne ne l'attendait dans son appartement. Même s'il avait obtenu la bourse de Fuuka, il avait posé sa candidature bien trop tard pour obtenir un de ces logements étudiants qui faisaient baver d'envie beaucoup d'adolescents travailleurs du pays.

Fuuka serait prestigieuse ou ne serait pas.

Lui, il vivait à quelques minutes de marche à pied du campus. Il suffisait de ne pas avoir peur de marcher. C'était bien une chose que Takeda ne craignait pas. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige.

Alors qu'il parvenait au niveau de l'imposant portail par lequel il sortirait d'ici, il aperçut la silhouette sombre de celle qui hantait déjà ses pensées.

Dans sa combinaison de moto noire et rouge, Kuga se tenait adossée à l'un des piliers soutenant ce portail aux proportions immenses. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Takeda stoppa son avancée, la contempla quelques secondes. Son regard suivit le sien jusqu'à parvenir à la fenêtre éclairée d'un bâtiment proche.

Le conseil des étudiants travaillait vraiment aussi tard ?

Il ressentit un pincement au cœur.

Kuga, celle qui fuyait cet endroit plus que quiconque. Même plus que Yuuki Nao, pourtant connue pour ses virées nocturnes incessantes. Kuga été revenue à une heure pareille.

Il savait pertinemment pour quoi, ou plutôt pour qui.

Comme chacun des élèves, il ne savait pas réellement quel crédit donner à cette hypothétique histoire entre Kuga et Fujino. La rumeur était apparue un jour, avait enflé, on ne savait plus qui l'avait lancée. Même Harada Chie, véritable commère, ignorait qui avait commencé. Et lorsque Harada elle-même ne savait pas d'où venait une rumeur ou une information, la situation était grave.

La jeune fille s'était alors mis en tête de retrouver ce mystérieux informateur. Elle n'avait trouvé aucune source, rien qui n'allait dans le sens de cette fabulation. Elle n'avait cependant rien dégoté qui allait à l'encontre de cette affirmation non plus. Chacun se devait alors d'être son seul juge.

Les plus hostiles à cette histoire étaient bien entendu les groupies de Fujino. Leur idole ne pouvait être qu'avec Kanzaki, le beau brun du conseil étudiant, tout aussi populaire que son homologue féminin. Ou bien, au pire des cas, Fujino était célibataire. Mais jamais avec cet iceberg vivant de Kuga. Calomnies que tout ça !

Il y avait ensuite ceux qui éprouvaient une franche curiosité pour cette histoire. S'il y avait plus opposé au caractère de Fujino que celui de Kuga, le mont Fuji entrerait immédiatement en éruption. Et beaucoup observaient passivement les deux jeunes femmes, attendant de saisir en l'espace d'un clignement de paupières l'élément qui viendrait étoffer ou défaire cette rumeur.

D'autres encore en riaient. Comme Tokiha Mai. Un tout autre genre de rire était celui de Yuuki Nao, moqueur et cinglant comme on le lui connaissait. Une autre personne proche des deux jeunes femmes était Sugiura Midori, que son instinct d'historienne poussait à l'exploration. Elle avait rejoint Chie dans ses investigations.

Et… rien à l'horizon.

S'il y avait réellement idylle, elle restait discrète. Et s'il n'y avait définitivement rien, beaucoup d'efforts auront été déployés pour pas grand-chose au final.

L'avis de Takeda était qu'il y avait bel et bien quelque chose. Une étincelle apparue dans le regard de la brune qu'il aurait préféré voir auparavant, dans d'autres circonstances. Pour lui en l'occurrence.

Il avança. Rien ne servait de se cacher, il fallait bien qu'il passe à un moment ou un autre pour retourner chez lui. Il n'allait pas passer la nuit sur le campus.

\- Tu rentres bien tard, fit-elle quand il passa à sa hauteur.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, à la hauteur de Kuga cette fois.

\- Le championnat approche. Et sans Yuuichi dans l'équipe, il faut persévérer.

Pas le moindre tremblement dans sa voix. Parler de kendo était bien la seule chose qui parvenait à lui faire oublier l'aura de la jeune femme. Avec un sabre de bambou à la main, il maîtrisait un tant soit peu la situation. Ce n'était pas Kuga qui allait lui faire la morale, malgré la raclée monumentale qu'elle semblait lui avoir assénée sur la plage. Elle l'avait pris en traître après tout ! Un adversaire à demi-nu n'est pas un adversaire loyal ! Encore moins quand il s'agit de Kuga.

Le résultat aurait été tout autre s'il avait eu Yuuichi en face de lui ce soir là. Il se serait sûrement pris une raclée quand même, mais dans les règles de l'art.

\- Je viendrais certainement t'encourager, déclara-t-elle, laissant le jeune homme estomaqué.

Est-ce qu'elle venait bien de dire qu'elle viendrait assister au championnat ? Pour l'encourager, lui ?

Elle du sentir son trouble car elle enchaîna.

\- Oui. Mai viendra avec Tate, et je les accompagne. J'en profiterai pour t'encourager.

Ah… Alors c'était ça. Sans Tokiha, Kuga ne viendrait pas.

\- Est-ce que tu es… déçu ? questionna-t-elle tandis que le silence s'étirait.

Dans la nuit à présent tombée, il apercevait seulement sa silhouette et l'éclat de ses yeux. Son habitude à décrypter l'attitude de la personne en face de lui pour anticiper son style et ses mouvements lui indiqua qu'elle était plus détendue qu'à l'habitude. Il le voyait depuis quelques jours. Elle n'avançait plus en jetant ce regard assassin à quiconque tournait la tête sur son passage. Elle passait plus de temps avec Tokiha, souriait moins difficilement… Tous ces petits détails qui n'avaient pas échappé à Takeda.

Cette nouvelle Kuga était plus chaleureuse que la première, et ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose.

\- Un peu, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête, déjà prêt à se prendre une claque monstrueuse.

Il n'y eut rien. Sauf la voix de son interlocutrice.

\- Ca fait deux ans qu'on se connaît et tu partiras à la fin de l'année.

 _A condition d'avoir mon diplôme…_ songea-t-il.

\- On n'est pas vraiment partis d'un bon pied tous les deux non plus. Mais je ne t'ai jamais…

Elle sembla chercher ses mots.

\- … détesté, reprit-elle.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Il avait pourtant cru plusieurs fois qu'elle le haïssait.

\- Tu donnes plutôt l'impression d'avoir souvent été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

\- Kanzaki me le dit souvent lui aussi.

Il y eut un soupir en face de lui. Amusement certainement. Ca aussi, elle ne le montrait pas auparavant.

\- Peut-être que dans d'autres circonstances nous aurions pu mieux nous connaître, fit-elle.

\- Tu… Tu m'aurais sûrement pris pour un looser… répliqua-t-il.

\- Et c'est notre champion de kendo régional qui me dit ça ?

\- Champion que tu as mis à terre un nombre incalculable de fois.

Un drôle de sentiment l'étreignait. Voilà qu'ils discutaient comme de vieilles connaissances. Takeda ignorait ce qu'avait vécu Kuga ces dernières semaines, mais cela l'avait visiblement profondément ébranlée. La curiosité le tentait. Il sut tenir sa langue.

Natsuki changea d'appui en face de lui. Selon depuis combien de temps elle attendait, elle devait commencer à avoir des crampes. Mais non. Derrière lui aussi il y avait du mouvement.

\- Shizuru ! appela Natsuki.

Dans une autre vie, Takeda aurait voulu qu'elle ait la même voix en l'appelant à lui.

La présidente du conseil des étudiants les rejoignit à pas rapides.

\- Kaichou, salua-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement en avant.

\- Bonsoir Takeda. Un entraînement tardif ?

\- Tout autant que vos réunions.

\- La fin de l'année entraîne toujours des obligations supplémentaires.

\- Shizuru… appela Natsuki près d'eux.

Elle tendait un casque de moto à son amie.

\- Excuse-nous, nous sortons ce soir.

\- Je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps alors, passez une bonne soirée.

\- De même.

Il les observa s'éloigner. Natsuki devait avoir garé sa moto à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du campus.

Et les derniers mots de Kuga à son encontre résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Le contact chaud de son baiser sur sa joue le réchauffait agréablement. Shizuru les avait observés en silence, ce fameux sourire de renard collé au visage.

Les seules autres fois où il avait vu pareil sourire remontaient à son enfance. Il revit sa mère en train de le regarder jouer avec d'autres enfants. La bienveillance maternelle lui manquait à cet instant. Il était étrange que ce soit Shizuru qui lui rappelle ce sentiment. Il ne s'en offusqua pas pour autant.

En redescendant la route qui le mènerait chez lui, il sentit de l'eau sur son visage.

C'était peut-être dû à ces souvenirs de cette époque insouciante où il regardait ses petits camarades jouer à la bagarre, où sa mère le toisait avec fierté quand il remportait une compétition sportive. Ou alors pensait-il qu'il allait passer une soirée seul à nouveau, les mots que Natsuki venait de lui glisser à l'oreille, qui lui disait malgré toutes leurs incartades qu'il était un garçon bien et qu'elle l'appréciait pour ce qu'il était. Comme s'il avait été un bon pote avec lequel on se prend souvent la tête sans réelle rancune.

Pris entre sa nostalgie d'enfant braillard et sa condition d'adolescent amoureux d'une princesse qui ne lui rendrait jamais ses sentiments, l'homme en lui se laissait aller en cette soirée fraîche.


End file.
